


raisins are humiliated grapes

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Quiet days, quiet moments, Alec and Magnus had yearned to seize and preserve their time together like the oldest, ripest and sweetest of grapes in an aging vineyard.





	raisins are humiliated grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did a thing... meaning, one or two times you may not be able to tell who's saying or doing what... but the point is to make their feelings mutual. It will make sense in the end.

_It’s a dazed reality._

Sometimes all it takes is a message sent to his phone to get his heart groovy with excitement. His smile would gradually spread into a grin and he’s still amazed that after all this time, his heart still flutters like that of honeymoon nervousness mingling with the mounting thrill of pleasure.

_‘I’m home waiting for you’ –_ text received and read.

It’s like a fairy tale really, but one that was never meant to happen, because the very thought is unbelievable and never had he imagined himself to be this deserving of such serendipity, a companionship he’d never dared dream of happening to him.

But it did.

It’s happening and it’s tilting his reality when every morning he wakes to warm arms securely wrapped around his torso, the warmth of Alec’s body pressed against his spine, the tickling of Alec’s exhales running airy breaths down his neck, and the light weight of Alec’s head cuddled in the crook of his collarbone, and as close as they already are, Alec shuffles closer and tangles their legs likes vines.

It’s a strange feeling, really, but it’s comfortable and secure and Magnus feels like he could live in this vineyard with Alec forever, getting more and more entangled until they are one and it becomes extremely difficult to break them apart.

_‘I’m already on my way’ –_ Text sent. Text read.

He pushes the door open, toes off his heavy booths, swings his bag off his shoulder and walks down the hallway in rich anticipation of the man he loves the most and who’s waiting on him.

“I’m home”, he greets in a gentle voice walking over to where his boyfriend sits and is smiling warmly at him, like for the first time all day Magnus is only now seeing the sun.

“Welcome home”, Magnus returns, putting away the book he’s reading as Alec takes his place beside him on the cushions scattered about on the carpet. And with the anticipation with which Alec hugs him, they both fall into the ever welcoming embrace that’s always wholeheartedly served with a kiss to the lips and a smile that washes warm colours over their faces.

These are rare evenings, away from meetings and hunts and clients and everything in the world that would require them being apart.

Magnus inhales deeply into Alec’s shirt, breathing in the soothing fragrance of sunlight bouncing off him from the warm rays spilling through the open windows, fusing mellowingly with the scent of the season.

Summer has long vanished into autumn.

Lazy and cool autumn afternoons now find them crisscrossing each other out on the balcony where they would spend all the time they can until the sun fades, and paints the sky in its pallet of colours.

It’s brilliant. Today’s sun sets brilliantly, painting the sky a perfect splatter of bleeding red and orange.

These quiet days, these quiet moments, Alec likes to bask in them – spends the time applying doting strokes to Magnus’s hair, along his earlobes and down his face. Magnus loves them too, always holding Alec around the waist like he has no intention of ever letting him go. Today’s moment has Magnus’s head nesting in Alec’s lap while their eyes trail looney tunes motion pictures flashing in monochromes in a low volume on the television they hardly use.

There’s no closed caption.

But it doesn’t matter whether they hear or not because what’s important is that they’re spending this moment together, leisurely and completely uninterrupted.

In such moments Alec yearns to seize and preserve their time together like the oldest, ripest and sweetest of grapes in an aging vineyard, savoury and immensely elegant the older the vines grow.

But vineyards not only age into maturity, they get old and one day they outlive their fruitfulness.

One day,

Those tangled vines once twisted in richness will turn out to be knotted dry ropes, no longer able to produce sweet juices to mellow one’s evening away.

_Since the very start, it’s been a dazed reality._

A dazed fantasy that such serendipity could have been lived forevermore.

Unheeded, time passed with once soft spoken melodies of love becoming robotic and meaningless sounds until they were neither spoken nor heard no more.

Unnoticed, the life of a fairy tale once lived is waned by the passage of time.

Perhaps their spell got broken.

Perhaps they were just revelling in a fool’s paradise all this time.

One day it’s: _Text Sent. – Will not be home tonight…_ again.

Sometime later it’s, _‘I’m home’_ greeted by heavy silence and emptiness.

It’s final.

Even the sunset has given up.

A life that was once perfect has now withered like an old grapevine.  
  
No one is home.  
  
No one is waiting.  
  
He’s long gone.  
  
And he too, has moved on.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
